


Mystics in Therapy

by RandyWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics), Night Force, Raven: Daughter of Darkness, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: (But also plz use ur best judgement this fic is very cathartic for me, Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Disorder, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, I’m not good at tagging, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, References to Depression, So anyways this fic contains:, Survivor Guilt, These topics can be triggering for some ppl, Unhealthy Relationships, again if I missed one plz lmk!, but may not be what’s best for you), if I miss one plz tell me and I’ll add it, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Set after the events of Daughter of Darkness, Baron Winters' new, young Night Force is still reeling from the loss of their teammate.Turning to Sanctuary for answers, these teen mystics search for a way cope with old personal traumas as well as the newest one they all share. Guided by Zatanna and Constantine, who themselves are struggling with more than a few shared demons, with wit, charm, and more than a few pop culture references, these teens learn to heal.(Inspired by @dykebettekane's Heroes in Therapy project, originally posted to tumblr.)





	1. First Session

**Author's Note:**

> Pseudo comic-script style to start, to evoke the 9-panel format from Heroes in Crisis. The rest of this fic will be in a normal prose. (each of these were originally posted individually to my dc tumblr @dyketectivecomics. follow more of my thoughts & ideas on this team at my mystics sideblog @thenewnightforce on tumblr!)

_RAVEN is looking away from the camera, posture straight, the hood of her cloak is raised. She slowly relaxes as she releases a breath, turning purposefully to face it directly. Her expression is still mostly in the shadows._

R: ' _And how does that make me feel_ ' right? How am I supposed to know that, when I am not meant to feel anything?

_RAVEN takes another breath, slow, controlled, closing her eyes for another second before continuing._

R: But I'm feeling so much. I feel all of it. All of the time. Their pain, their happiness. It's all there, bubbling right at the edge and it's _so much_.

_RAVEN turns away._

R: Sometimes it's... I don't know where their emotions are meant to stop and where mine are supposed to begin. Sometimes...

_RAVEN reaches up to drop her hood, a sad smile playing on her lips, and soft look in her eyes._

R: Sometimes I wish I cared a little less. So I could let myself feel it all just... a little more.

_A tear wells up, RAVEN brushes it away without much notice or other change in expression. She laughs, a dark sound._

R: This isn’t even my sadness right now. It’s the hero next door’s.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ZATANNA fiddles with her bowtie for a moment. There’s a beat as she switches to adjusting her tophat instead. Another beat as she seems to take in her reflection before fixating back on the tie. She lets out a frustrated sigh that develops into a bitter laugh, before completely undoing it and taking off the hat as well._

Z: It’s not even vanity at this point. It’s all habit. Daddy made sure of that…

_She runs a hand over her face, grimacing as she turns and holds back a breath._

Z: It’s not easy, but it has gotten easier. And it’s not like he’s really gone. I’m so much luckier than most. That he’s… never more than a whisper away-

_ZATANNA chokes something back, muttering under breath as she composes herself._

Z: But the life…The magic... That’s what’s eating me up. Between John and Jason and the rest, always talking about how there’s a price to pay.

_ZATANNA runs a hand through her hair, eyes darting away from the camera as she thinks carefully for a moment._

Z: Some days, I’m not sure if I’ve paid that in full… And I’m not sure who or what is going to be waiting to collect on those debts.

_ZATANNA gives her best winning smile for the camera, the expression not completely reaching her eyes._

Z: But that’s show business, isn’t it? And the show must go on.

_She lets the smile drop, standing up abruptly as she throws her hat down in disgust, repeating the phrase with vitriol._

Z: The g*ddamn show _must_ go on.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_TRACI THIRTEEN is reaching up to undo her last pigtail. She takes some fabric out and pulls back her hair, working with a deft hand to tie it back neatly but loosely._

TT: I hate having it _up_ all the time, y’know? I only need it like that when I’m working at something.

_TRACI laughs and waves a hand, sparks flying as she gives a rueful smile._

TT: It was all _supposed_ to be _fun_. A way to connect with Mom after she passed.

_TRACI looks directly at the camera, not batting an eye._

TT: And for awhile? It _was_ fun. I was divvying up my time between adventures with Dad and learning about these… _powers_ I have. Helping some other heroes here and there. You’d think with all of the things I’ve seen, _that_ would be the reason I’m _here_.

_TRACI’s smile drops slightly. She bites her lip in thought before continuing_

TT: I found… community again… In the midst of it all. It seems so impossible, on both counts. I mean, being a _gay witch_? 

_She laughs incredulously._

TT: But I am. And there were... _Are_ others like me. And who accept and love me and…

_TRACI’s eyes well up with tears, she holds onto that smile while fighting against them._

TT: I basically had to come out to my dad twice, y’know... Guess which news he took better?

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_BLACK ALICE is not seated on a single chair, instead sporting an outfit reminiscent of a traditional magician and lounging across a couch. She twirls a wand around like a baton with an air of boredom._

BA: Zatanna’s gotten better at keeping me from stealing from her. They all have. But they’re not perfect.

_BLACK ALICE grins, a wide and mischievous smile._

BA: Her cousin’s not nearly as good at those wards.

_She leans back and there’s several beats of silence as she continues twirling the wand. After a misstep, it springs into a bouquet of roses, startling the mage. She laughs._

BA: I know I’m here to repent or whatever, but I don’t regret any of it. Teaching those scumbag drug dealers a lesson... Joining the Six… Stealing powers from who I want, when I want…

 _BLACK ALICE seems to think on it for a moment, regarding the roses in her hand, her smile leaving her face._

BA: They tried to tell me that it wasn’t my fault. But I still know it is. 

_She lets the flowers drop to the floor._

BA: I gave my dad cancer. I got burned, bad. Several times, even. But nothing’s stopped me from playing with fire. I don’t know if I _can_ stop… But I also don’t _want_ to.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_JOHN CONSTANTINE is just finishing putting out a cigarette. He opens his mouth, hand raised as if he’s ready to start talking, before he seems to change his mind. He reaches into his pockets for another cigarette, lighting it up and taking a few drags before he turns again to the camera_.

JC: Suppose half the problem is, I don’t quite know where I should begin.

_CONSTANTINE takes another drag of the cigarette. He rubs tiredly at his eyes for a second._

JC: Considerate of them, letting sorry sods like me smoke in here. 

_He squints suspiciously at the camera, before pointing accusingly at it._

JC: The other half is, expecting me to say it all aloud. Again.

_CONSTANTINE grows heated, ash flying as he makes a sweeping motion with his hand._

JC: Am I supposed to confess every damn one of my sins, as if they’d go away the moment I start talking about them?

JC: Because that’s the thing. No matter who or how many I tell. No matter what I try to do to make up for it all…

_CONSTANTINE sighs, his cigarette is almost gone. He puts it out in disgust, his hands now fiddling with his lighter._

JC: I’m damned a hundred times over. I live with that. But God…

_CONSTANTINE turns his face away._

JC: Is it really living? Is any of it even…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ZACHARY ZATARA sits loosening his tie. His smile is relaxed and good-natured. Not a showman’s smile, but a genuine grin._

Z: It was Eddie who convinced me to come. Sure, Zee suggested I see Dr. Bodie after…

_ZATARA shakes his head, frowning, as if to get rid of the thought._

Z: It was Eddie who really convinced me, though... The idiot.

_ZATARA chuckles, the smile returns as he shakes his head again. He bites his lip a moment trying to hold it back._

Z: This just so weird... And awkward. I mean, I try not to be awkward. I’m a showman, after all. Everything comes easy. So there’s no reason to ever feel-

_ZATARA shuts his mouth, taking a breath and closing his eyes._

Z: I don’t have a lot of friends. I mean, I do, but not… Real friends... And it’s my own damn fault. It’s easier to keep up appearances. Keep everyone from seeing...

Z: Dad grew up in Zatara’s shadow. I grew up in both Zatara’s _and_ Zee’s. I’d heard all the stories and… All I ever wanted was to be _part_ of that and…

_ZATARA sighs, smiling another moment before standing up, hands up in defeat._

Z: I’m sorry. This isn’t working for me. I’m trying but… _God I never thought I’d_ want _to_ _say_ _this_.

_His voice is raised, echoing slightly as he calls down the hallway behind the camera._

Z: Is there an actual _person_ I can talk to here? Please? I need an _audience_.

_He laughs as the door is heard shutting behind him._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_RED DEVIL sits. A smile on his face forming right away._

RD: I damned my own soul to hell! And its my own fault!

_RED DEVIL’s smile falters for a moment, as he tries to fight it. He crosses his arms, thinking for a moment before uncrossing them again, hands animated as he continues. The smile is still on his face._

RD: Isn’t that just like a kid? To have so much blind faith and trust? I fell right into Neron’s trap. Hook, line and sinker. All because I believed in my trust in Danny...

_He laughs a little hysterically._

RD: And I accepted it all pretty quick too. After I lost that trust and realized what it would mean. I’m just trying to make the most of what time I have left…

_He bites his lips again, trying to get rid of that smile._

RD: Everyone around me, they talk about how it doesn’t feel like they’re gonna make it past twenty… They mean with the stress of school and life starting and everything.

RD: But I know I’m not gonna make it. Not in the same way. And yet… 

_The smile on his face falters again a moment._

RD: None of it feels real sometimes. 

_He sighs, a bitter laugh escaping._

RD: I miss Aunt Marla so damn much… She’d know just what tell me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_PRINCESS AMETHYST messes with something in her hands, before she lifts it up for the camera to see. It’s a Wonder Woman-themed fidget cube._

PA: She’s my favorite. Or was.

_She fidgets with one of the sliders, before clicking the cube a few times. She shakes her head and smiles._

PA: Nope. Still my favorite. Otherwise, I’d say _I_ was my favorite of course.

_AMETHYST’S smile turns into a frown._

PA: I know, when I’m Amethyst... I’m supposed to be about twenty-two apparently… I was only thirteen when I learned about all of this. 

_She turns away._

PA: That was a year ago... I think... Maybe more.

_She turns back to the camera, clicking the cube again a few times._

PA: Everyone keeps telling me to act my age. Here and on Gemworld. Whether I’m Amy or Amethyst... But I _know_ I’m just a kid. 

PA: It’s not _my_ fault that time moves so out of sync between here and there and...

_AMETHYST throws the cube at the wall._

PA: It was all just fun at first, but now… How am I supposed to act my age when I don’t even know how to keep track of it all?

_Tears have formed in her eyes, AMETHYST wipes them away quickly._

PA: _She-Ra_ and _My Little Pony_ never covered this… 

_She laughs before her face twists once more, tears falling into her lap._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_KLARION sits with perfect posture, TEEKL in his lap, purring contentedly._

K: I wasn’t invited to this, at first. I never am.

_KLARION gives a smile as he switches from scratching between TEEKL’S ears to running his hands down the cat’s back._

K: They still don’t know whether to make an ally or an enemy of me. Frankly… I’m not entirely sure which I’m meant to be. Does it really matter, either way?

_TEEKL perks up for a moment, as if sensing something amiss. The cat leaves KLARION’S lap, the witch boy folds his hands in the empty space._

K: I liked teaming up with the Night Force. It was nice to be part of a team with… With people my age who.. understand.

_He frowns turning away for a moment._

K: And then we lost Skye…


	2. Groupthink

“Raise your hand if you have been personally victimized by Baron Winters,” Traci laughed, arm lazily outstretched as she watched each of the teens in the circle follow suit. It was the first thing to break the silence, the unnatural quiet of the room. Small smiles and a few chuckles escaped as everyone seemed to relax a little more.

They turned as the door creaked open again, Zatanna and Zachary following close behind her.

“Told you it was on the left,” Zach sneered, taking the empty seat on the far side of the room. Zatanna only rolled her eyes before taking in the room before her, nails tapping thoughtfully against the final empty folding chair.

They creaked with every fidget and shift the teens made, the metal old and worn. The room itself was lit well enough, but smelled faintly of a citrus air freshener. Too clean, too clinical. Zatanna shook her head, motioning for everyone to stand. 

“No one’s going to be able to relax and open up like this.  _ S’TEL TEG EMOS SEHCUOC NI EREH _ .”

None of the young mystics batted an eye as the chairs were all replaced by a two pairs of sofas and loveseats, all in varying styles. They took their seats again, carefully giving one another space, but none of them sitting properly on the cushions. Traci and Raven both had their legs tucked up, either under them or beside them. Zach had spread himself out on nearly the entire length of the couch opposite of the one his cousin shared now with the urban magician. Lori and Klarion shared the loveseat opposite of the one Raven occupied by herself, each letting their legs dangle over the armrest on the side and leaning against a pile of decorative pillows between them.

Zatanna’s eyes drifted around, carefully watching each of the teens and trying to gauge just how open they might be for this first session together. Not one of them were dressed in their usual hero outfits, instead sporting mixes of graphic tees and lounge wear, a few identifying accessories for personal style.

One would think this were a support group like any other, possibly one for wayward teenagers, instead of young mystics coping with a grave loss.

“Anyone want something to drink before we start? Or snacks? These things can run a little long-”

“Gods, can we just get started already?” Lori groaned, “We all watched Skye die. We’re all super conflicted and probably fucked up over it more than usual! Is that what you want to hear? Is that where we’re supposed to start?” 

Raven starts tearing up, and Traci and Zach both roll their eyes.

“Real  _ tactful _ there,  _ Alice _ ,” Traci grumbles as she conjures some tissue boxes, silently throwing them to each mystic. Klarion catches it expertly, Zach lets his fall at his feet, not bothering to move it. Traci passes the last one she has in hand over to the Titan at her side, giving a soft smile.

“I promise I won’t give you a lame nickname like  _ barf boy’s _ over there, if you share first.”

The Titan gratefully accepted one of the tissues, shaking her head with a small laugh as she dabbed at her eyes. Zach stuck his tongue out at the magician before turning away again, appearing to take something out of his sleeve. Before Zatanna could call attention to it, Raven spoke up.

“I suppose I  _ should _ be first… I was the one you all trusted to lead you-”

“I don’t remember putting it to a vote-” Zach started, his hands were occupied playing cats cradle with some glowing string. Zatanna gave a flick of her wrist to snatch it telekinetically from his hands, deftly balling it up and making it disappear in some sleight of hand.

“Shut up, Zach,” was the chorus echoed around the circle, to which the team laughed.

“One of the _ first _ rules of group therapy,” Zatanna started, “Be mindful and respectful of one another. I would hope that we’re mature enough to not have to resort to a  _ talking baton _ to pass around-”

“Nope.” “All good.” “Hear you crystal clear, Miss Zee.”

The Leaguer nodded, turning to look towards the Titan then.

“Whenever you’re ready, Raven. If you need us to skip and come back to you, just say so.”

The empath took another breath, nodding before continuing.

“Like ripping off the bandaid. That’s how the expression goes, correct?” She paused, making tiny tears into the tissue, something to help distract and gather her thoughts. “I have been healing and helping… nearly all of my life. There have always been limits to what I can do. I have made my peace with that. But… It is different, when it is a teammate. Even one that we knew so briefly as we did Skye. I-”

She swallows carefully, “I wanted to help her. But how can we save someone who refuses that help? Why would she…” She sniffs a bit, waving a hand.

“Someone else wants to say something. I can feel it. Go on.”

Klarion and Lori both open their mouths to speak, talking over one another as they decided who would go first.

“I mean, I helped,” Lori laughed bitterly, “Not _ helped _ helped, but… Helped her to… You probably can’t feel it as much now, because there’s so many of us here, but I’m a leech. When I hijack someone’s powers, I’m always taking, taking taking. I mean… _ I _ killed her-”

“Don’t say that!” “She asked you to-” “That’s not fair-”

“ _ I did _ !” Lori yelled, “Or I thought I did. At first. Maybe I didn’t take it  _ all _ away, but if I hadn’t taken her powers she might-”

Zatanna reached over to gently tap the teen’s knee, breaking her rant before she could go too far.

“I don’t believe that, Lori-”

“ _ Alice _ ,” she bit out, “Call me  _ Alice _ or call me  _ nothing _ .”

“ _ Alice _ ,” the magician amended. “Some of us have found it helpful to go over the situation with others. In the League, we usually use it as an opportunity to prepare, to do better the next time we’re out in the field. But it can also be a little cathartic.”

There’s a beat of silence as each of the teens look at one another uncertainly, skeptically even.

“Do you want us to start where Winters tried to shanghai each of us individually?” Traci asked, “Or that last battle on Azarath?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Constantine watched his two charges for the afternoon as they carefully watched him. Amy was a small, strong-willed slip of a girl when she wasn’t galavanting as Princess Amethyst. Right now she was giving her glasses a quick polish with her Wonder Woman shirt before adjusting them on her face. She gave him a glare. Eddie was somehow a bit more unsettling to watch as he smiled at the occultist, all blood red skin and long horns that would make any demon John had faced before jealous. His leg was bouncing with what John could only imagine was either nervous or excitable energy. It didn’t seem like he’d sit still any time soon.

“You kids mind if I smoke while we’re at this, then?” He had the pack in his shirt pocket, already partially pulled as the pair gave their answers.

“No,” Eddie shrugged.

“Yes,” Amy said simultaneously, glaring even harder at the adult. He slowly tucked the pack back into his pocket. “I thought this was supposed to be a group session. Where’s the  _ group _ ?”

John sighed, rubbing at his neck before he took off the tie completely. The room was sweltering, and the demonologist was beginning to wonder if it was too late to change his attire.

“Winters’ little  _ Night Force _ have something they need to work through together before we can join ‘em. So for now, unless those  _ Shazam _ kids decide to join ya, we’re all we’ve got till they finish.”

The smile dropped from Eddie’s face then.

“Wait,  _ Winters _ ? As in _ Baron Winters _ ?”

“What of it, lad?”

“I… I almost  _ joined _ him. I… didn’t save the guy he sent me to save and… What happened? Oh my god!” He stood up and began pacing the room. Amy and John’s eyes only followed as he went.

“Relax, kid,” John started, “Listen, I’ve been through enough of these things to know how this needs to go. You can’t change what wasn’t in your control in the first place. But we can start talking about what  _ is _ .”

He pat the seat a few times to invite Eddie to sit once more.

“So park it here, and let’s start by introducing us, yeah? You can go first…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With a rough, uncertain start, they worked through their memories, each teen filling in the gaps for the others as they went along, piecing together bit by bit exactly what had led to Skye’s final moments as they remembered them.

“And then she was… gone,” Traci said. “It was like she… tore herself apart or something. Next thing you know, someone said we had to go back to Wintersgate and well...”

Zatanna nodded solemnly, waiting a moment or two for someone else to speak up before she filled the silence.

“It’s part of grief. Wondering what you could have done differently, or what you wish to do now. It may even seem like a good idea, to want to bring her back-”

“Been to Hell, thanks” Lori said, “The sights sucked. Not planning on returning.”

“Who said she’s in Hell?” Klarion pointed. And the group soon devolved into petty argument.

Zatanna massaged her temple before raising her voice just slightly above even her usual booming projection. 

It wasn’t a yell. She would deny that much.

“ _ TEIUQ _ !”

The magical silence was nearly hysterical.

The magician sighed, thinking carefully on what she was about to say next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Diana’s lip curled in disgust as the staff member finished giving his report to them, immediately standing, fist clenching. But she was also frozen in place. What was there to do, what action could be taken in the news of something so horrendous?

“Where are the children?” she asked first.

“Some of them have elected to stay overnight. Some are at their own homes,” he supplied. “We can get in contact if-”

“And where is Winters?” Diana growled.

“Easy there, luv,” John said, “This isn’t the first time he’s been  _ indirectly _ responsible for something like-”

“Oh, but we would know all about something like that, wouldn’t we John?” Zatanna sneered, “I should’ve shut him down after that night. I should’ve exposed every last damned thing he had done after Dad-”

“The League will figure out what to do with Winters and how to bring him to justice,” Diana said, interrupting as she paced to look out the window. She gazed into the night, as fireflies danced in the fields and clouds gently rolled, blocking moonlight and starlight alike periodically. “We’ll need to go about that carefully, if what you have told me about the man is true. But our priority needs to be the children.”

“Hard to be in this line of work and  _ not _ seen a few things to keep ya up night,” John shrugged, “One of the first prices to pay with magic, trading in your innocence.”

“Not all of us had to  _ literally _ trade it,” Zatanna bit out, “But I’ll call around. See if we can get the community to put a ban on Winters. Make sure he can’t contact them-”

“You two should be the ones to talk to them,” Diana said. The tone of her voice made it clear it wasn’t a suggestion, or even a question. It was a command.

Constantine immediately started laughing.

“You can’t be serious? Zee  _ may _ be somewhat qualified,  _ maybe _ , but I’m hardly-”

“A cautionary tale? A man with more experiences and regrets to rival the most accomplished mystic?” Diana guessed, scoffing, “No, Constantine, you’re hardly the man I  _ want _ for the job. But you’re the one that’s  _ needed _ . Just as you always are.”

The exorcist closed his mouth, turning away from the amazon as he stuck his hands in his coat pockets. 

After a few beats of silence, Zatanna found her voice.

“Diana…” she sighed, “What are we even supposed to say to them? This… This isn’t something that’s cured overnight.”

The amazon turned from the window, hand placed on her lasso as she thought for another moment.

“Tell them the truth. And give them the room to speak theirs.”


	3. Launching Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warning for: suicide mention/ideation

The room was still, save for the gentle drags the occultist took off his cigarette and the soft click of the magician’s nails against the wood of the tabletop. The amazon steepled her fingers as she deliberated for a few moments. Just outside the window, a bird’s gentle call rang as the sun’s final rays streaked across the sky. Zatanna mumbled out a quick spell to brighten the room as it began to grow too dim for her liking.

“Winters has proven… difficult to capture,” Diana admitted just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Constantine snorted indignantly, and Zatanna only let out a sigh.

“We tried to warn you-” she began, only for the amazon to cut her off.

“And the warning has been heeded. He is difficult to capture, but not impossible to corner. We only wait now for an opportunity to present itself.” She rose from her seat, once again pacing the room to reach the window on the other side. The fireflies were not out yet, the sky dark as ink as clouds moved in. The trees swayed harshly against the side of the old farmhouse, a rough staccato and rhythm.

“How did your sessions fare?” she asked, keeping watch of the yard. “Have you had much progress? Or any individual follow ups?”

The magician and the occultist exchanged a glance, and John gave a vague  _ ‘after you’ _ gesture as Zatanna shook her head at him.

She launched right into her report, regardless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

San Francisco had grown on her. More than Raven would care to admit, she absolutely adored the city. Unlike so many others, it had a gentle thrum, a natural magic in the air. A pulse that was positively intoxicating.

And one that was easily swayed, as its aura changed when arcanes powerful enough to influence it, came and went at their leisure. 

It was always especially noticeable, when Zatanna was out and about. Or when her longer absences began to show in a distinct wane in that aura. It always sprung more fully back to life when she returned. She was as much a part of the city, as it was part of her.

Raven often wondered whether that dull pain she felt in her bones was jealousy, that Zatanna might try to take what little of the city she had carved out for herself these past few months. Or if it was envy that she felt, for the older sorceress’ influence over the city was undeniable no matter how many spaces the young Titan had found to call her own. Above all else, she hoped. Hoped that she could continue this connection with a city that had become so much her new home.

One of her favorite views was where she found that frightful emotion returning unexpectedly, as she gazed out over the bay from atop the Golden Gate Bridge. It had become a refuge, safely tucked away from everyone’s tumultuous feelings and influences, but still so securely connected to the soul of the city.

And here was Zatanna now, joining her on this dangerous perch as the wind picked up speed, whipping her bookmark unexpectedly out of place and making the pages dance.

“Interesting choice,” the sorceress remarked, “I half-expected you to be more of a  _ parks _ witch, like myself. God knows we’ve got plenty of them here.”

“Nightwing’s told me many a time,” Raven droned, “ _ Always expect the unexpected _ .”

Zatanna hummed for a moment, though in agreement or disagreement, Raven couldn’t tell. She took her seat beside the empath, taking in the view of the bay below them as well.

“I used to come up here to reflect, too,” she started, “I wouldn’t call it brooding. We just…  _ don’t _ do that kind of thing. But watching the city, the ocean, from a view like this… It puts things _ in perspective _ .”

Raven remained silent as she paused. Her only movement to carefully secure her place in her book, almost setting it aside. She fidgeted with it in her hands, nail brushing and picking at where the spine met the binding at one end. Zatanna took it as a sign to continue.

“I’m sure, if you’ve been here often enough, you’ve seen... a few people try to jump.”

She watched the Titan’s face carefully, trying to take a sly glance without betraying her own thoughts or emotions. Raven, of course, was picking up those feelings she held regardless. Even a few more emotions Zatanna herself wasn’t aware of. But when the magician saw no change in her own stoic expression, not even the barest flinch at the topic, she knew it was time to press on, full steam ahead.

Raven began biting her lip when Zatanna was no longer looking.

“Hell, I’ve been tempted more than a few times to stop them  _ myself _ ,” she admitted, “Something so easy as a spell telling them to  _ ‘climb back over’ _ or  _ ‘get on the right side of the rail’ _ . But… spells like that... they don’t  _ work _ . There’s no easy  _ magic word _ I can say...” She paused, taking another careful glance at the girl’s face before continuing. No further change yet, no movement to speak up. Raven could almost feel an anticipation hanging in the air between them now. She couldn’t tell if it had originated from herself or from the Leaguer, though.

“Most people, way  _ deep down _ , they really  _ do _ want to live. But in that moment? In the midst of something so… It can be  _ tough _ , to remind them of all the reasons-“

“I have only had to rescue one,” Raven interrupted with a shuddering breath. She could see the sorceress almost sighing in relief, that the girl was finally sharing, as her shoulders seemed to relax with tension finally released.

What Raven didn’t know, was that despite their initial history, she had impressed Zatanna time and again. The magician had never quite forgiven herself for having turned away what had clearly been a  _ child _ in need, and in so much pain.

The sorceress took a glance again, waiting patiently for the teen to continue.

“They hadn’t been able to talk with him at all and… I just happened to be at the right place, right time.” She shook her head. “I have watched them talk with some people for hours at a time, though. It’s…  _ exhausting _ . But...” She swallowed carefully, a thick sound as she contemplated what she was about to share with the older sorceress. “Most of time…  _ I get it _ . Even beyond what my empathy lets me feel... I… understand it. To want to just...  _ not _ be here. To finally have it all  _ stop _ .” She laughed without humor. “Azar help me, it was so much worse  _ before... _ when it seemed like  _ no one _ would help with…  _ him _ .”

“And... do you  _ still _ feel that way?” the sorceress asked. 

The Titan took a breath, watching the water’s glittering surface as she considered the question.

Once again, separating everyone else’s emotions from her own seemed such a herculean task. Trying to recognize her own thoughts and feelings beyond what was constantly pressing in from all sides. From home, from school, from her team. All of the pressures that seemed so close to bursting.

And then she remembered. Even when that pressure had been so thoroughly on her, how one after another, with enough time, it had slowly been relieved. Coming clean to Aunt Alice and her family about her superheroing activities. Defeating the usual evils that came her way. Taking class assignments more in stride as she was finally given tools and help in managing it all.

But all of those lingering doubts in between...

“It is… better than where I was,” she admitted sheepishly. “I mean… that is why I signed on with Sanctuary in the first place… To connect back with myself and to… learn how to stop this...” She gestured vaguely, failing to find the right word. She balled her hands into fists and set them back in her lap. “This… _bad feeling_. It’s… not even a _bad feeling_ itself actually it’s… Not knowing if I’m feeling at all. This void… I want to stop _that_. I want to… _feel..._ _better_.”

She felt her nails digging into the palms of her skin, but didn’t bother to stop herself until she felt Zatanna’s cool touch on her knuckles.

“Asking for help is always the best  _ first step _ you can take, Raven,” Zatanna smiled gently, tears welling in her eyes. Raven wondered idly if she’d accidentally projected them there, or if they came from Zatanna herself.

She hadn’t realized her own eyes had carried similar tears until they began spilling over her own cheeks, flowing like a warm tap. Unnoticed, until attention was brought to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Constantine watched the teen before him as she smirked knowingly back.

He could feel a pull from her, a light tug on the proverbial sleeve of his soul, as if her power were like a child trying to gain the attention of an adult. Something that would whisper in his ear and empty his pockets if he wasn’t careful.

He put out his cigarette, keeping that watchful eye on his charge for the evening as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs in boredom.

No, she wouldn’t try to snatch his powers away. There wasn’t much there to steal in the first place. Constantine’s strengths were in the knowledge he had obtained over the decades, the experience he had accumulated by working first-hand in the occult. It wasn’t something as simple as taking raw energy away from another fellow arcane.

Which was why he was probably the best man for the job, dealing with a teen so potentially volatile.

Lori took a glance at the clock, groaning as she realized the minute hand had scarcely moved even two ticks over from her last check.

Constantine leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together in front of him.

Neither one spoke for several more minutes, until the occultist finally sighed in exasperation, leaning back in his seat as he ran a hand over his face.

“We can’t keep this up forever, luv,” he said, “We’re going to have to share eventually.”

Lori only mirrored his pose from before, quirking an eyebrow.

“Wanna bet?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I don’t know how, but you’re cheating!” Zach accused, throwing down his controller in frustration.

Teekl pounced on the device, swatting at the joystick as Klarion berated his familiar. 

Traci only laughed, shaking her head at the magician. “Nah, son. You just need to  _ get good _ .” Klarion and Amy laughed alongside her as Zatara’s face grew increasingly red.

“C’mon guys, cut Zat some slack,” Eddie said, wincing, “ _ Rainbow Road’s _ , like, the worst track for beginners-”

“Is that why it was so easy to knock you off course,  _ Kid _ ?” Amy asked, sticking her tongue out at the older teen before making her next selection. “Buckle up, buckaroos! Or I’m gonna kick  _ all _ your butts again!”

Traci shook her head, smiling as they let they cartoonish introduction of the first track play.

“Either pick up the controller or pass it to Klari,  _ Zat _ ,” she warned, “We don’t have time for sore losers.”

With a huff, Zach picked up the controller again and passed it along to the Witch Boy. He angrily crossed his arms over his chest before sinking back into the couch.

“This retreat was supposed to be  _ fun _ . And  _ therapeutic _ ,” he grumbled. “And yet, here I am, wanting to tear my hair out even more than bef-”

“Gotta be patient, bro,” Eddie reminded him as he took a harsh turn, “We’re all gonna get a turn. Eventually.”

“Do you mean at this game or with our self-appointed, completely  _ unlicensed _ therapists?” Klarion asked, ignoring the character telling him to make a U-turn as he purposely drove against the track’s design.

A pause between the teens filled the air, replaced only by the tune that now seemed too cheery and exclamations from the characters that raced against one another on the screen.

“ _ Por que no los dos _ ?” Amy asked hesitantly, a smile playing on her face that burst into a full grin when Traci and Eddie laughed uproariously. She cheered as, in their distraction, she passed by Traci’s character and narrowly stole the lead.

“Hey! You’re gonna pay for that!”

The rest of the conversation dissolved into petty jeering and quick exchanges of jokes. 

And for a moment, they weren’t Arcanes that shared the burden of protecting the world from itself. They were simply teenagers, enjoying an afternoon together.


End file.
